The present invention relates to firefighters pants and particularly to the knee construction of such pants. During firefighting operations, it often becomes necessary for the firefighter to kneel down or crawl on his hands and knees, thereby applying considerable pressure on his knees. Therefore, it is desirable to provide cushioning means at the knee portions of the pants so as to relieve any discomfort to the firefighter as much as possible.
In addition, it is essential to provide adequate thermal protection to all portions of the pants, including the knee portions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide cushioning means at the knee portion of firefighter pants which will perform a shock absorbing function, and which further will provide good thermal insulation without significantly adding to the weight of the pants.